You Get Me
by EneriRenie
Summary: A glimpse of Satoshi and Risa's married life: in which Risa is forced to think of VERY pleasant thoughts, Riku shares too much information, and Satoshi is oblivious. Special mention of Daddy!Daisuke.


**Reen's ramblings: **Zomg I am on a SatoshixRisa roll. My fanfic muse keeps spitting out SatoRisa plot bunnies when I was originally working on a Naruto fic. Seeing the last episode early this morning, what with Satoshi and Risa glancing furtively at each other, does not help. XD

Special thanks to **Yokai no Miko** for pointing out a glaring mistake--not that I'd tell everyone what it was ;p

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Satoshi opened the front door of the apartment to melodious female laughter—his own wife's girlish giggles and another, throaty kind of laughter, probably her twin sister Riku's. He gently closed the door, removed his shoes and wore his bedroom slippers before padding into the living room to be greeted by the sight of two young women clutching their stomachs, tears running down their faces from too much amusement.

"Satoshi!" Risa saw him and abruptly stood up, throwing herself into his arms happily. Nimbly he caught her, placing a peck on her lips that quickly turned into a lingering kiss.

"Hello," he greeted her, voice husky, after pulling away. He looked at Riku, who remained on the couch smiling at the two of them, and nodded to her. "Evening, Riku."

"Same to you," Riku returned. Risa rejoined her sister on the couch.

"What was it that you girls found so amusing when I arrived?" the blue-haired young man inquired as he placed his briefcase on top of the table beside their flat-screen TV—always on the same place, Risa knew, so he'd be able to grab it easily before going out.

"Oh, nothing," Riku said airily. "Just recounting some high school memories. Particularly those that include Saehara in it."

"And his many schemes," Risa added. "And Daisuke and his clumsiness."

"Hey!" Riku gave her twin a mock glare.

"How is Daisuke?" Satoshi asked, now taking off his coat, left arm first and then right, in swift, precise movements and walking over the nearby hallway closet to hang it in.

"Oh, I say he's getting the whole fatherhood business down pat," Riku said, looking proud. "Although he still can't manage to make little Dai-chan burp properly—the poor thing still throws up all over his shoulder each time."

Satoshi glanced at his wife briefly just in time to see her blanch slightly at her sister's eager description and hid a smile. "I'm sure Daisuke will learn in time," he told Riku. He loosened his cuffs with the same assured movements—almost with just a flick of his fingers, the left one loosened, and then the right. He turned and walked toward the kitchen, calling out, "Anything interesting in the mail, Risa?"

"Oh…no," Risa called back, sounding hesitant. "Just some bills. Nothing special."

He returned to the living room, holding said bills in one hand. "Am I going to see purchases of a skirt and possibly a coat or two in our credit card bill again?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

Risa blushed. "I didn't shop for any clothes this month!" She pouted. "And I do NOT shop that much."

"Right." He glanced at Riku this time, who rolled her eyes behind her sister's back in agreement with him. He walked over to Risa as he removed his necktie—a flick of his wrist, and it was loose; a deft pull and it was off—and dropped a kiss on the top of her head to show that he was teasing. "I'm going to take a shower, so see you ladies in a bit."

"Take your time," Risa said, following his form with her gaze as he disappeared into their bedroom.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Riku asked mischievously, "Staring at your husband's butt?"

"Riku-chan!" Risa whipped around, a shocked expression on her face that was soon wiped out by giggles. The twin sisters shared a long laugh again.

Eventually their laughter subsided, and they lay on the couch for a few blessedly silent moments, slouched comfortably. Then Riku leaned forward, a highly curious look on her face. "Ne, Risa-chan," she whispered.

"What?" Risa whispered back.

"I just thought of something," Riku was still whispering.

Risa whispered, "Why are we whispering?"

"Does Satoshi-san make love the same way he removes his necktie?"

"RIKU!" Risa positively shrieked this time, her face going absolutely red. Riku was overcome once more with laughter at the expression on her face. The brown-haired twin spluttered for several moments, unable to formulate any words at her sister's unexpected question.

"Oh, come on!" Riku said, exasperated, as she pounded her twin on the back, when it seemed like she had begun choking. "We're older now, Risa-chan! MUCH older. We can talk about, you know…" she lowered her voice, "_other things_. You know. So? Does he?"

"I…I don't think I quite get what you mean," Risa said weakly, sinking deeper into the couch.

But the truth is, Risa clearly saw what her sister was getting at. Satoshi always moves in this cool, confident manner—from the way he walks (_struts_, she once teased him), to the way he addresses his superiors and talks to his subordinates…to the way he… She felt her face become redder (if it was still humanly possible) as her thoughts shifted onto _other things…_

To the he way touches her, seeming to just _know_ the areas that would have her writhing and panting against him, the way his lips would travel all over her body aimlessly yet feeling like it _had_ a destination in mind… He had never fumbled, not even once, with the removal of her clothes—never did she have an article of clothing that got ripped or tangled among her limbs as it was being removed…with his hands, they always come off smoothly. Nor can she remember him ever hesitating when she would playfully or purposefully distract him from whatever he was doing by seducing him—instead he would always sweep her up in his arms and carry her straight to their bed, or they would subsequently end up…well, doing the deed wherever they may be…

"Kawaii!" Riku squealed, interrupting Risa's less-than-holy reverie by pinching her hard on both cheeks, eliciting a shriek of pain from her. "You look sooo adorable when your face turns into a tomato." Riku dramatically placed a hand over her heart and sighed, "My little sister, all grown up."

Risa started to splutter again. "Riku! Y-You…you! Making me think of…! What about Daisuke, then?" she managed to demand.

"You're right, you know, Daisuke is just a clumsy oaf," Riku said fondly. "But I love it—it's so endearing! His hands, you know, are big and warm and when he caresses—"

"Too much information, too much information, too much information!" Risa started to chant, clamping her hands to her ears as Riku dissolved into a fit of giggles.

At that moment, Satoshi returned, looking crescent fresh—an expression Risa got from Saehara—his hair still wet with tiny droplets of water clinging to its ends. He flashed them an amused look. "You two are certainly enjoying yourselves here." He turned to Risa. "Since your sister seldom gets to visit us anymore, what do you say we celebrate by opening a bottle of champagne?"

"That sounds wonderful!" Risa beamed at him, the blush not quite leaving her cheeks yet.

"I wouldn't say no to a nice glass," Riku said cheerfully.

Satoshi vanished into the kitchen and returned a few moments later, bearing the bottle of champagne and wineglasses. He didn't appear to notice Riku giggling once in a while and Risa pouting at her as he settled the objects on the living room table. They both watched him intently as he inserted the corkscrew and—with a flick, managed to open the champagne bottle easily.

Precise and sure, his movements always are.

Risa slowly turned her head to face her sister, and found Riku waggling her eyebrows suggestively at her.

The younger twin buried her face in her knees, muffling her groan.

* * *

What Risa didn't tell Riku—not that she actually told her ANYTHING at all, come to think of it—was that she had learned to read her husband's deft and assured movements to know what his intent or thought is. The moment their front door closed at Riku's departure… Her heart began to pound rapidly at the way he turned to her leisurely and began walking towards her, slowly, slowly, hands in his pockets and his blue eyes smoldering as they locked with hers, looking like a predator who had found its prey—he was absolutely strutting now, she was sure of it—she knew only one thought currently occupied his mind.

One that would keep them up all night, for sure.

**Fin.**


End file.
